pandoragardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Von Scarlet
"I will live life the way, I please!" ::::::::: '- Alice Von Scarlet' Alice Von Scarlet 'is a servant of Hatter Mansion. 'Character Outline Alice Von Scarlet (アリスフォンスカーレット) tends to be anti-social, docile, clever, calm and is rather bitter.However, She is friend and faithful to her allies, mostly to the Masters. She has extremely well-developed senses and aesthetic appreciation for beauty and perfection, flexible and open-minded and likes to be original and creative.There are also times wherein, She reverts back to her old peppy, bubbly, playful and feminine side and there are also times where in she shows a completely fragile, soft spoken and weak side. 'History' Alice is the only child of a rich man who had one of the highest succest rates in England.She was usually seen peppy and bubbly on the outside. Alice's mother was very affectionate and was always thinking of Alice's future. Her mother would often find suitors who would try to charm her but would failed eventually. The more that Alice grew up, The more she wanted to escape from the attention, As she wanted to be threated as a normal person.At the age of 13, she ran away from her home since she couldn't handle the attention of others and the white lies of the people. She was indeed, trailed by the guards her father had hired but would often and eventually managed to escape.She kept on running until she decided to murder herself to finish the "chase". However aside from dying, She was sent to the Garden.She then met the twins and as they brought her deeper to the Garden.They spoke about the Garden, Her Vow and Her Chained Heart.They then stopped in front of Hatter Mansion by the time Alice was amazed how much it resembled her home. 'Relationships' 'Personality' Alice tends to be anti-social, docile, clever, calm and is rather bitter.However, She is Kind and faithful to most of her friends and Miss Viola. She has extremely well-developed senses and aesthetic appreciation for beauty, Flexible and open-minded and Likes to be original and creative.There are also times wherein, She reverts back to her old peppy, bubbly, playful and feminine side and there are also times where in she shows her fragile, soft spoken, kind and weak side. 'Weapons and Abilities' Weapons: • Knife/Fork Throwing - Her Main weapons against her enemies.She often sometime uses these for training or trapping/victimizing her "prey"(A term she uses for her victims). Unexpectedly,xanimefan12x comes up with skills that never seems to be revealed around the Garden but are used with knives. Which may allow others to believe, that these skills aren't needed in the Garden or Alice just chooses to use these skills as an attack to people she tends to kill. Abilities: • Poisoning'' - Alice tends to use this on people who annoy her.Food Poisoning is not the only type of Danger to Alice's Food since She has been Seen using Sleeping,Poisoning and Paralyzing Powder on her other dishes.It may be confirmed that she has other types of powder that others need to be aware of. •' ''Enhanced Strength '- Despite Alice's age and size she has a terrifying amount of strength. 'Trivia' • In the past, her mother kept on inviting suitors because her mother wished her to marry a good succesor for the family, which is one of the reasons of her running away. • Alice may seem cruel and dark but she uses this demeanor to hide her true self. • Even though she uses food poisoning or any other effects, she actually is a good cook. • Alice has a habit of playing her flute when she is alone, when she's around the rose gardern or when she really feels the need to do so. • She has Dishabiliophobia which is a result to the few suitors who nearly harrassed her in the past. • She has a black cat named Luce who follows her around or just stays at Her arms. Category:Residents Category:Female Category:Hatter Mansion